Last Kiss
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: This is a story regarding Megan and memories of her relationship with Conner. song fic with Last Kiss by Taylor swift.


_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

Megan sat on the floor of her uncle's apartment, the small photo album that she had made when she and Conner had been a couple. She missed Conner a lot these past few weeks, ever since she brain blasted Kaldur into a vegetable like state on their last mission. She could remember every last detail of their relationship from their first kiss to the break up.

She stared at the first page, all of them pictures that they had to take in secret. It wasn't because either of them was embarrassed to be dating the other it was that they didn't want the team to make a big deal about the two of them being officially together. So they found it best to date in secret until the time was right to tell everyone. They had mental conversation with one another whenever one was around, and Conner helped out more frequently in the kitchen preparing meals, just so he could be near her. When the time came they did tell the team, but they already knew.

Her favorite picture was always going to be the one they took at 1:58 in the morning. Wolf had awoken both her and Conner rushing them into the loading bay to see a dead squirrel that he had discovered. The two of them had laughed at the canine's enthusiasm for the menial creature. It wasn't for several minutes that she had noticed Conner was only in a pair of pajama pants that was riding low on his hips, and she in an oversized tee shirt with a pair of really short shorts that were covered by the top. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact it looked like they were sleeping together earlier that night in her mind.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

July 9th. Five days after Conner's first birthday. Well, biologically he was seventeen, but chronologically he was one. Megan wasn't sure which age Conner was going by so she made him two cakes. Once said happy first birthday and the other happy seventeenth. Let's just say it was a good thing too considering Wally ate an entire cake in a matter of seconds. Now she sat on the Bioship as she traveled back to the cave after a brutal Mission with her Uncle. She hadn't seen Conner since his birthday and she really missed him. The second that she landed in the loading bay, she ran into his arms, hugging him with all the might she could muster. His shirt was damp from the rain, and she could feel his heart jump out of his skin and race from her touch.

"I missed you Megan." He whispered into her ear. She kissed his cheek before telling him that she missed him too. They sat in the loading bay for a good three hours, just talking about what they had missed over the five day period.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

She put the album to her side for a moment, and gripped the shirt she was wearing. it was one of Conner's that she had taken from the wash years ago and kept in her room so she could always have him with her even when they were far apart. She missed Conner, but it didn't seem like Conner missed her in anyway. Every time they went on a mission Conner would yell at her from using her mental powers against the enemy to get vital information.

She had done it the first time two years ago. The power just came out of nowhere. She had gotten so furious when the enemy had knocked Conner unconscious and the next thing she knew she was ripping the guys mind apart, turning him catatonic. At first she was terrified of this power. She locked herself in her room for almost a week scared that she would of it again unwillingly. Conner though had finally managed to talk some sense into her and confront her uncle about what had happened. Her uncle trained her to control this power and then everything went downhill. She grew to love this power. It made her feel like she could defeat any enemy who dare threaten her or her friends, but Conner disapproved of the way she was using this power. He promised not to tell the team if she promised to never use it again, but she went behind his back and did. The two of them argued for days before Conner broke up with her. She tried to pry his mind and make him forget but what good that did. It just made everything worse.

For months she missed his touch in her mind when they talked mentally. She missed him. His name always sat on her lips and still does. Whenever they work together on a mission she longed to just go up to him and kiss him, tell him that she was sorry. She wanted to but she could tell that he was still angry at her, and he will probably always be.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my uncle_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

She went back to the scrap book and turned to the next few pages. She could help but smile at the photographs. They were of the two of them at the school prom. Conner never wanted to dance, and she felt embarrassed to dance, but she would dance anyway with Conner. She felt like he was the life of any party. To her it didn't fell right without Conner by her side, talking to her mentally, giving her confidence that she so desperately needed.

She remembered when she finally told her uncle John about the two of them dating. He approved almost instantly. He thought Conner was a wonderful boy and brought out the best in her. She was so happy that day. On Mars if your father didn't approve of the man you were in a relationship in then he never would and her uncle john was like a father to her. So to have him approve was the greatest thing she could ever imagine.

Her fingered trace the one picture that meant more to her than the world itself. It was their first kiss. They had ended up on a mission impersonating the terror twins at Belle Rev. Icicle Junior was hitting on her like the creep he was but Conner had made a decent friendship with him for the time being. She could hear Conner in her head the entire time when she was frozen in that block of ice by Killer Frost. He was so worried about her but because of the ice, she could respond and tell him was had happened. She could only hope that he got to her in time. He did. It was because of Conner that she was able to break free from her icy prison. When she tried to explain that she was used to the cold because of Mars, he had cut her off with a kiss that was so full of passion. She had Robin hack the feed from Belle Rev a year later and print the photograph for her.

Conner always kissed her when she began to ramble on. She liked it when he did. Now she missed it. she barely even talked anymore when he was around. She never even really talked to him.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

Even after they had broken up, she still took pictures of him for months. She couldn't bare to be apart from him. these pictures helped her cope. They helped her move on, but she never really moved on when she met Lagaan. She wanted Conner back. She knew he wouldn't take her back as long as she used that power, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't see that this was helping the team. She was using it on bad people who were withholding information that the team needed.

The tears were not falling hard. Her heart was aching. She wanted Conner.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

She placed the album back on the bookshelf and took off for the teams temporary headquarters. Nightwing had a mission for them. When she entered Conner stood there. He had this expression on his face that troubled her. It wasn't one of pain but one of sadness. She was careful when she entered his mind and listened to his thoughts. She had to know what was wrong.

'I miss you Megan. I wish… *sigh* I wish I never broke up with you, but I couldn't be with you will you acted like you were the enemy.' Megan left his mind after that. He thought she was the enemy. She placed a finger to her lips and closed her eyes. In that brief moment she could feel their last kiss. She could feel it all. She whispered quietly to herself one last time his name. Conner.


End file.
